


Screaming Silently

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of graphic shit, AU backstory, AU lore, Despair Tsumiki Mikan, Explicit Mild Sexual Content, F/F, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Rape, Torture, [READ A/N]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: Crying out into the room in complete and utter despair, the faint voice on the air sounded, promising her something that would never come to present."In due time, My Beloved, puhuhu~"
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Screaming Silently

**Author's Note:**

> [READ ME IM CRUCIAL]
> 
> So, you've stumbled upon my vastly large AU I've created for the Ultimate Despairs. Mikan is definitely a part of that as well.  
> This piece follows after the events of Trigger Happy Havoc. The Remnants are being caught and apprehended by the Future Foundation, and Mikan is the last one still out causing havoc. 
> 
> The information you will need for this piece is:
> 
> In the flashbacks, you will see that Mikan was saved from a severe beating from a bully by both Ryoko and Mukuro. Mikan is known to have a seriously intense obsession with Junko, mostly this is due to brainwashing, but in my AU it is vastly different. Mikan met Ryoko first instead of Junko, and the two of them fell in love and had a relationship. So when Ryoko disappeared, or well, reverted back to Junko Enoshima, it left Mikan with a shit ton of abandonment issues on top of trauma she was already heavily suffering from. I wanted her obsession with Junko to be more than just 'oh lobotomy made me obsessed' like no, not how it works. I wanted more. So, she feels things with Junko as she felt them with Ryoko, and despite them being harsh as all hell, she see's something and subconsciously knows that Junko was Ryoko, but of course, she'll never know that. The person she loved and loved her back, is now the person abusing the shit out of her with no recollection of a love they once possessed. Hard to explain properly, but I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> In this, we're mainly going to follow Despair Mikan. Which is, Mikan, but injected with Junko's form of what is called 'The Despair Disease.' It makes Mikan, well, a Remnant of Despair, but it also drives her utterly insane thanks to the loss of Junko. She's going to be harshly hallucinating and her main goal in all of this is, she believes: "If I kill enough people, My Beloved will surely come back to me and I can be with her." My poor.. Poor precious nurse.. 
> 
> I have another story called "The Ultimate Despairs" that is also worth reading if the AU interests you.
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNINGS]  
> Rape, Bullying, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Graphic Depictions of Rape, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Graphic Depictions of Physical Bullying. 
> 
> If any of this triggers you, please be mindful and smart in your reading choices. Everything is heavily graphic in this piece, and I mean heavily. Everything is detailed down to the way the wind is moving the tiniest piece of hair to how the blade reflects someone's expression. Be wise please.
> 
> With enough support on the two pieces, I will possibly release and work on a full chapter story dedicated to this AU in hopes to appease the fandom. Otherwise, I bid you all a safe reading.  
> P.S. Song I listened to while writing this was: You're Insane by Escape the Fate

Standing on the edge of the crumbling building, dull scarlet red eyes gazed upon the world before her. It was everything that she had wanted.. Her beloved's wish had come to life, and she was there to witness it every step of the way. With a sinister smirk coming to place itself upon her lips, she peered over the edge, looking at the long drop to the piles of rubble and debris from the burning buildings nearby. It reeked of sulfur and ash, but she believed it was beautiful in its own way. Chuckling quietly to herself, the Remnant of Despair stepped away from the edge, sighing as the breeze blew her hair back. No matter how the world before her seemed perfect, no amount of perfection could bring back what was already lost. _Perhaps it was what she wanted.. Hah.. T-To think.. She always was so amazing.._

Thoughts riddled her mind left and right as goosebumps formed along the unbandaged skin that dared meet the nightly breeze. All around her the world had plunged into absolute chaos--Absolute _despair._ She was a part of that.. A major part, but she would never give herself too much credit, no she could never.. This was the work of the one person who had ever rested her gaze upon her, the one person who loved her for her faults and many delusions. _The one true Ultimate Despair that turned this weak world to dust._ It had been child's play as she recalled listening to her beloved ramble on and on in the middle of the night. Sleep never properly came to either of them, but she never minded. It simply meant she could spend more time with her beloved. _A world without sleep, a world without waiting, longing, thriving, begging, pleading--Living. A world without it all.. Ha.. T-To wonder what such a world looked like through her eyes.._

Her time was coming to a close, a gloved hand finding the handle to the roof's stairwell. Soon enough, she descended the steps, the shadows seemingly dancing on the walls before her as her eyes glowed their soft despairic red. It was purely reminiscent of her beloved.. A color only befitting of such an icon, such a queen-- _Such a mastermind._ The more she thought about her, the more her heart raced in her chest. It was a thrilling feeling she would never tire of, one that could render her lightheaded if she wasn't careful enough with it. Akin to walking along a thousand burning coals, one can do so with enough concentration and technique, _but why not take the risk and wind up with third degree burns?_ Stifling a manic laugh, she could hear it echo throughout the stairwell as she descended each step, her heart pounding harder and harder against her chest as she went.

_Letting out soft, winded pants, the dark violet haired girl gazed up at the woman before her. Only moments prior did she find herself sprawled against the floor, her jaw feeling like it could've been detached from her skull.. Such a strong kick, swift and as agile as the wind itself.. She expected nothing less from her beloved as dull purples slowly trailed up from the ground beneath her. Blood oozed out of her mouth, a steady stream slipping down her chin as she followed the familiar red laced boots up. Her head felt like it was going to fall off of her shoulders, the amount of pain she was feeling was so surreal, yet she craved more.. Her beloved knew how to treat her right.. That was for certain._

_"Could you be any slower?"_

_Hearing the voice sent a chill down her spine, a shock straight to her core as she seemingly snapped to attention at the words. No matter how much pain she was in, how her chest heaved with each breath, how she swore she would collapse.. No matter the time or whatever she felt, there was no disappointing her beloved. Her life was hers and she would see every command through till the end, that was her duty perhaps. Not just to herself, but even to the very world she knew. Because.. What was a world without the undivided attention of her beloved? Was it any world worth living in? A ludicrous though perhaps, but as she felt manicured nails drag along her cheek, cashmere blue eyes looked back into her own. The signature grin of the Ultimate Despair had her in an unbreakable trance as she let out a sigh of pleasure, trying to lean forward and snag a kiss--Anything to be closer, anything to have more. Nails dug into her flesh, burning red lines dragging along her skin as she saw black and blue blotches cover her vision. Stars danced around her, doing an endless dance for days to come as her beloved neared her, only to dissipate before her very eyes._

**In due time.**

Her descent down the stairs had finally come to a close, a familiar sound lacing her ears in a quiet mantra that she swore only she had the pleasure of knowing. A metal door was opened before her, the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls, silencing the terrified noises she had heard prior. Turning her head, she gazed upon the man strapped to an examination chair. The wonders of abandoned hospitals, all the equipment left behind--All of the equipment left to her. This was what she considered paradise. Albeit, her beloved had already created their paradise, this was more of a guilty pleasure sort of paradise. One in which she could do as she wished. No consequences would befall her, and she could live out her wildest fantasies.. _Their lives are in my hands after all~_

Walking towards one of the counters near the back of the room, a fluorescent light rested on the bottom of one of the cabinets hanging on the wall. It flickered in and out of existence, but it did its job well enough to allow the woman standing before it to see what she needed to. _And by despair was it a wonderful sight~_ Plenty of tools adorned the countertop before her, all a beautiful stainless steel that she had the pleasure of running her fingertips upon long ago. It seemed so mundane to be excited over such a pathetic thing, but in the silence of the room, with no one around other than herself and her guest... _She would relish in whatever she pleased as she brought her talent upon the world._

_"P-Please, d-don't do this!"_

The voice sounded behind her and as she traced her fingertips along the plentiful plethora of options before her, a soft sigh left her lips. It sounded nothing less of apathetic, boredom lacing her movements as the familiar high seemed to have worn off. Perhaps gagging them would have been wise, _such a buzzkill otherwise.._

_"Do you know how many times you could say such a thing... Yet have it go unheard every time?"_

Her monotone voice sounded, quiet and just above a whisper, but even as she spoke, she wouldn't turn to face her victim. _No.. Not yet.._ Sighing softly, she slowly picked up a scalpel, looking it over in her hand as she was met with silence. There was no response for such a question. The answer varied every single time.. She knew this well.. _It was the essence of what created her._

_"P-Please! S-Stop!"_

_Desperately crying out, her small form backed away from the figure before her. Cuts and bruises covered her body, her skirt partially torn as she had only just managed to get away at first. She never understood what the point was in having ran away.. She craved attention constantly, so didn't she deserve this?_

_With her back against the wall behind her, she swallowed heavily, her hands going up to pull at strands of her hair, yanking them in front of her chest as she trembled within their shadow. There was no one to save her from this fate.. There never was. She was left to save herself in every single scenario she came across. Physical pain being bestowed upon her like the crown to the queen. In the end she knew she should just accept it. She had no friends, her family always left her to her room, locking her there most of the time.. So why not indulge in human contact? it was such a rare thing for her, yet she was terrified of what was going to happen? Why..? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?_

Her grip tightened around the tool in hand, the cold metal against her palm having been enough to break her from her trance. A small smile curled at her lips, a faint blush coming to form on her cheeks as she giggled softly. Slowly backing up, she came to turn on her heels, the words leaving her softly. 

_"No matter how I said it, no matter how I worded it.. I begged, pleaded, cried, bribed.. And eventually I lost count after 1,350.. Do you think I'll give you that long?"_

Despair dripped with each word that left from her lips as a gloved hand caressed the man's face, two fingers placed beneath his chin as scarlet red eyes gazed into dull green. The sight was enough to chill any man to their core, his body absolutely freezing over.. She saw. _She knew._ No body could hide a single thing from her. Each imprint, each breath, from their expression, to the way they walked, _The Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki knew each and every telltale story of what the human body hid from mankind._ With a single knee coming to place itself on the chair, she slowly brought herself up her head tilting as she watched the terror take his system whole. It was a beautiful thing really.. She had witnessed it the day she brought her classmates to the secret lair her beloved had created.. The complete and utter despair that riddled their bodies as they came closer and closer together, despair uniting them once and for all. His heart was racing, she almost swore she could feel it as a gentle laugh left her. Mikan took her hand away from his face, running it down his figure as the other held the scalpel at a precise angle, although it didn't move, it played quite the crucial role in this scenario.. _She would have her fun.. All in the name of her beloved~_

_"I-I-I;m s-s-sorry, I-I-I--"_

A hand found his crotch, pressing against it as those scarlet reds remained trained on him, her head tilting as he silenced. The feat within his eyes was slowly betraying him, his pulse racing, yet she could see the familiar signature that everyone wore in their eyes. Her smile turned to a grin as she slowly moved her hand up, finding the zipper to his pants as she crawled up just a tad bit more. Mikan pressed her chest against the man before her, his expression betraying his fear by the second. _She knew._ It was common, natural human instinct. There was no denying your base instincts. As she reached into the man's pants, she could already feel his hard member against her gloved hand as she slid it out, looking down at it with a soft chuckle.

_"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, Loser!"_

_Letting out a terrified wail, Mikan threw her hands up to cover her face as the boot caught her square in her forearms. It vibrated throughout her as she felt her ass hit the concrete below, tears slipping down her cheeks as she curled in on herself. She was surrounded.. This was a normal Friday morning when she came to school.. Her legs pressed together tightly as her eyes hurt from how tightly she held them glued shut. Several kicks were sent her way, her cries going unheard as each blow seemed more harsh than the last. Crying out in pain and agony, perhaps God had finally heard her silent screams of terror. They had stopped, and before her stood her guardian angel._

_Bright red hair swished in the wind, blowing back as a stoic woman stood beside her, brandishing a pocket knife towards the bullies who had harassed the poor girl who was on the floor before them. A kind hand reached out to her, a notebook held close to her chest as the unfamiliar woman giggled softly._

_"The floor is no place for someone like yourself, c'mon, up you go~"_

_Tears slipped down her cheeks as she didn't even realize her mouth had been gaped open from the sheer awe of the situation. A hand found her own and pulled her up off the ground, her lips quivering as she trembled before the two students before her. Taking a timid step back, the frown she saw was one she couldn't read, and the realization hit her like a train as she fully came to understand that this woman was no threat.. No.. She was no threat at all. No threat at all, no threat at all, no threat at all, no threat at all..._

Squeezing the man's cock in her hand, the strangled grunt she heard made her turn her head to face him, the look on her face enough to have frozen someone solid. Her eyes were dark, a deep scarlet as she straddled one of his legs, her core pressing against his thigh as she stroked his length, grinning endlessly. The pleasure could be seen amongst his features, and it was absolutely stunning. _Riiight. Playing with your food is one way to deal with your problems.._ The voice she heard throughout her head made her falter, it was visible to her captor and the fear entered his eyes once more as Mikan twitched atop of him. A soft noise left her as she dragged her hips along his leg, whimpering softly as drool slowly began to slip down the side of her mouth. _Oh, c'mon Pumpkin Pie~ you can do better than this.._

_"Y-Yes.. Hah.. Yes, M-My Beloved.."_

The soft strokes disappeared in the blink of an eye, his erect member being held in a death grip in which he widened his eyes at. Mikan eased down away from his face, her eyes following his figure as she twirled the scalpel between her fingers, bringing the sharp blade along his shirt as the buttons popped off and fell to the floor as she cut the fabric off of him. Soft pants left the despairic woman at that, her nails dragging along his chest as she watched the lines form. They were reminiscent of a past she longed to feel once more.. _Reminiscent of a past we shared.._ Adjusting herself atop of the man, sweat gently glistened upon her skin, her form quivering as soft laughs left her here and there as a manic grin soon came to take her face hostage. Sharp metal stabbed into the man's erect member, the scream she heard making her moan softly in response as she looked up. For a moment she wasn't sure she believed her eyes properly as cashmere blue eyes looked down at her, a gentle hand running through her hair as the Ultimate Despair stood before her. Junko Enoshima grinned at the nurse, watching her actions with vigor as she urged her on, pressing her forward.

_"C'mon, Darling~ Show me what you've got.."_

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at that, her expression full of glee as she nodded her head vigorously like a child. Blood oozed between her fingers as the scalpel rounded the base of the man's cock, slicing through his flesh bit by bit as she saw the tendons and flesh begin to string and tear away from themselves. She could feel eyes on her, smell the faint scent of perfume on the blood air as Mikan pulled at what was left, relishing in the squeal she heard from the woman before her as she tore it away, the scream sounding into the room being nothing more than music to her ears. Drool slipped down her chin, her eyes dark and full of lust as the Ultimate Despair circled the chair, her hand gently dragging along Mikan's shoulder blades as the woman quivered atop of the bleeding man, her body hot to the touch as she swore she would climax from just a small touch alone.

_"Looks like you've got more to do, Buttercup~ No one likes half-assed foreplay."_

Mikan nodded her head evermore, now straddling the maimed man as her hands found his shoulders, the scalpel running along his stomach, trailing up from his abs and resting in the center of his chest. For a moment her blade hesitated, her body faltering as she blinked and looked around, her beloved nowhere to be seen. Wit ha soft whine leaving her lips, the panicked expression set in and it wasn't until she felt hips on her own did she look down to see who was beneath her. Widening her eyes, she squealed with delight, her arms wrapping around Junko immediately as she connected their lips. Moaning into their kiss, her hands roamed her body wherever she could find, her eyes glued shut as she relished in the feeling. _This was what she wanted.. What she longed to have in the depths of her wildest dreams.. Her beloved.. Hah.. Sh-She had finally come back to her~!_

_Feeling hands curl in her hair, Mikan cried out as teeth found her neck, pulling at the flesh till she could smell fresh blood. Her eyes were almost rolled to the back of her head, her hands wrapped around Junko's shoulders as she felt the woman's fingers slip in and out of her effortlessly. Nails dug at her insides, scratching and tearing at her walls as Mikan just moaned in complete and utter pleasure. She had lost herself at that point, given fully into despair as she felt her climax build upon itself. Everything she ever wanted rested close within her grasp. Her Beloved giving her all the attention she could desire.. Using her, fucking her, beating her, neglecting her, kicking her, cutting her, abusing her-- **Loving her.**_

_"J-Junkoo~!"_

Crying out into the room, Mikan's head fell back, her dull scarlet reds gazing to the ceiling overhead as she felt drool slide down her neck. Her body was quivering as she came undone, her chest heaving as she slowly came back unto. Blinking her eyes, tears slipped from her tear ducts as she tilted her head down. What rested before her wasn't what she had expected. Widening her eyes a little taken aback, she finally let out a sigh, wiping her mouth as blood came to stain her lips. Licking at it momentarily, she sighed as she eyed the corpse she rested upon. Her legs slowly swung off of the chair as she simply laughed. At the moment she wasn't sure what had driven her, but her laughter echoed off the walls around her, shooting right back into her ears as the scalpel stabbed into the corpse's chest, her hand going to her mouth to try and get her to stop. Her chest heaved with each broken laugh, her body threatening to collapse as she took a step forward, shaking as she saw a black figure in the shadow of the room. Grinning, she walked towards it, the indentation of pigtails being enough to keep her moving as tears streamed down her face.

_"I-I did it! B-Beloved, I-I've.. P-Please! P-Please c-come out now!"_

Crying out into the room, hands pulled at her hair, her steps picking up as she ran towards the shadowed outline, a hand reaching out till it swiped through the air. Having expected to connect with a solid surface, she fell forward, her knees crashing to the ground as she shook her head. Screaming out, she whipped around, pure rage clouding her gaze as she shook her head. Hands yanked at her hair, rendering her almost positive she would pull strands out of her skull if she tugged any harder. Blood covered her form, matting her uniform and staining her skin as she looked into the darkness that surrounded her, chest heaving as a hand went to her stomach. Keeping her hand there, she shook her head, her other hand going to the floor before her to keep her steady as her eyes closed. Saliva collected in her mouth, falling to the floor in front of her as she breathed out through her mouth, panting and struggling with each breath she took.

_Then she heard it._

Slowly opening dull scarlet reds, Mikan looked at the familiar red laces before her, a chill running down her spine as she swallowed hard, her eyes slowly trailing up long legs. A pleated skirt gently swished as the woman took a step forward, cashmere blue eyes looking down at her as pigtails swished beside her. Red nails traced her cheek, coming to rest beneath her chin as Mikan's mouth fell open in a timid squeak, tears slipping down her cheeks as Junko closed the distance between them, her head tilting as she looked back into scared scarlet reds.

_"I.. Beloved, I..--"_

_A finger found itself over her lips, shushing her as Junko winked, a grin coming to place itself on the Ultimate Despair's lips as she nodded her head._

_"Plenty more people deserve an execution, Snickerdoodle. You're not done yet.. Only then will you get to be with me, you know the drill~"_

_The words sounded throughout her head and as Mikan felt lips connect with her own, she whined into the kiss, her scarlet reds opening as the image before her dissipated into thin air. She felt empty in that moment.. The void she housed still longing to be filled.. Giggling softly, she shook her head, her fingers pressing to her lips as a hand gently rubbed her stomach, her eyes closing as she felt tears slip down her cheeks as her reality shattered again and again around her. Crying out into the room in complete and utter despair, the faint voice on the air sounded, promising her something that would never come to present._

**"In due time, My Beloved, puhuhu~"**

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time: 1:06 AM
> 
> End Time: 2:10 AM 
> 
> [Not checked for errors]


End file.
